


Rick and Morty Reader Oneshots

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: From my Deviantart
Relationships: Morty Smith/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Let Me Out (Brother!Rick)

The party was in full swing, as Morty talked to Jessica.  
"So, Morty. Is Tiny Rick like your brother or cousin or...?"  
"No, my grandpa just transferred his consciousness into a clone of himself, so he could be in our highschool."  
"Cool. What about ______ over there? She looked like she could be your aunt or older sister or something."  
"Oh, you're close. She's my great aunt. She's Rick's older sister."  
"Is she in a younger clone of herself?"  
"No, she just naturally looks young."  
"Young?! She looks like she's in her early twenties with dyed grey hair!"  
"Heh, it all natural."

Rick finished his song and was swarmed by people, before _______ waded through them. Her face was neutral, as she reached her brother. She reached down and picked him up against his shouts to put him down. She walked out of the rooms and set him on his feet.  
"What the hell, ______?-?!" He was caught off guard when she knelt and hugged him.   
"_______?" She squeezed him a little harder, before letting him go.  
"Just remember that I'm here for you, Rick." She took a breath and turned towards the kitchen, walking in its direction. Rick stared after her. He hadn't seen that hopeless look in her eyes for a very long time. 

After the whole killing his clones and picking up the Smiths, Rick walked back inside the house. Summer was still covering her eyes while _______ walked up to him and handed him a wet towel, along with a larger one for around his waist. He smirked.  
"I'm su-uuuuuuuurrr-prised you're not like Summer right now." She rose a brow.  
"Rick, I've seen you naked more times than I have ever wanted...and that's equivalent to all of them."  
"Riiiiiight..." Summer gagged quietly.  
"And WHY have you seen him naked?" ______ chuckled.  
"Remember, I'm almost six years older than him. I don't know how many times I've had to change him or bathe him when he was little." Rick blushed slightly, as he scoffed.  
"I was a toddler." She shook her head and took the wet towel from his cleaner hands. She reached up and started wiping the blood from his face.  
"C'mon...you need a shower anyways." He groaned, but nodded and walked to the bathroom. Soon, the sound of the shower filled the air.

Morty stared at ______.  
"So...you're desensitized?"  
"Yep. You don't wanna know how many fucking times I've seen him nude." Summer shuddered.  
"Eugh!" ______ shrugged.  
"Eh, it doesn't disgust me like it used to."  
"Used to?!"  
"He ran through the town naked when he was drunk once...or three times. He was fifteen. That was the first time I'd seen it since he was five. Now, THAT scarred me for a while."  
"Um...Aunt ______?" She looked up at Summer.  
"Hm?"  
"What was Grandpa Rick like when he was our age?"  
"Hmm...shorter. Um, his hair was a little darker and he didn't have as many rings around his eyes. He was in a band for a while and, I have to admit, it wasn't that bad. His hair has always been like the way it is. Something about the way he was born or some shit. I don't know. He just never had to gel it unless he wanted to slick it back or go full porcupine, which he did once. He started getting into alcohol when he was fourteen. He didn't become such a heavy drinker until he was in his thirties." There was a burp from the doorway to the living room.  
"Sounds like you were worried." The sarcasm in his voice made her sigh and stand.  
"That's because it did and does worry me. You're my brother. It's kinda engrained into me." She walked past him and pat his clothed shoulder, continuing on into the hall, her grey trench coat following behind her softly.

Rick sat on the couch and took a drink from his flask. Summer stared at him, borderline glaring.  
"What?"  
"You treat her like a piece of crap!"  
"Uuuuuur-So?"   
"She's your sister!"  
"She's used to it."  
"She shouldn't have to be!" Morty coughed.  
"Did you see the-the sadness-"  
"-in her eyes. Yes...Yes I did."  
"And you don't care?!"  
"I DO care. I just have a hard time talking to her." Summer sighed.  
"After you sang at the party, I saw her hug you. She seemed...lost." Rick groaned and stood up.  
"Ffffffineeeee. I'll check on her, you little demons."

-Rick's POV-

I walked down the hall and to just outside my sister's room. I was about to open the door, when I heard the strumming of guitar strings and her voice.

" _Lemme out  
What you see is not the same person as me  
My life's a lie   
I'm not who you're lookin' at   
Let me out, set me free   
I'm really old, this isn't me   
My real body's slowly dying in a vat   
Is anybody listening?_

 _Can anyone understand?  
Stop lookin' at me like that and actually help me   
Help me, help me   
Now I'm gonna die   
Tiny Rick, tiny Rick, tiny Rick_"

I stayed where I was, hearing her sing that song I'd sung during the party. Only, this time it actually sounded like a legit song.

" _Lemme out  
What you see is not the same person as me   
My life's a lie   
I'm not who you're lookin' at   
Let me out, set me free   
I'm really old, this isn't me  
My real body's slowly dying in a vat_

_ Is anybody listening?   
Can anyone understand?   
Stop lookin' at me like that and actually help me   
Help me, help me   
Now i'm gonna die   
Tiny Rick, tiny Rick, tiny Rick _

_ Lemme out, lemme out   
This is not a dance   
I'm begging for help   
I'm screaming for help   
Please come let me out   
Lemme out, lemme out   
This is not a dance   
I'm begging for help   
I'm screaming for help   
Dying in a vat in the garage _

_ Is anybody listening?   
Can anyone understand?   
Stop lookin' at me like that actually help me   
Help me, help me   
Now I'm gonna die   
Tiny Rick, tiny Rick, tiny Rick  _

_(Tiny Rick!)_ "

As she came to an end, I heard her chuckle quietly. I decided not to barge in for once and knocked.  
"Yeah, Rick? Open the door." I did and poked my head in, seeing the huge yellow Burmese Python wrapped around her shoulders loosely. She set the guitar to the right of her bed and put the python in her lap, staring up at me. I sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. She smiled softly.  
"I know Morty and Summer pressured you into coming to talk to me. You don't have to. Just go back to your lab. I know that's where you want to be."  
"_______, what was that song? I know part was the stupid song I sang..." She dug in her coat and tossed me my portal gun.  
"I borrowed it while you were getting the Smiths. I popped into a couple dimensions. One had you and Morty as a tv show that showed your adventures, but it was a universe I didn't exist in. And there was an episode that was the tiny Rick party thing. This guy on this thing called YouTube turned your song into a full blown cover. I believe his pen name was NateWantsToBattle or something. Eh, I've got it stuck in my head now." I took a breath.  
"_______. All three of us have noticed the change in demeanor." She smiled, but I noticed that it didn't reach her eyes.  
"I'm ok-"  
"Bullsh-iiiiiiiii-t. We c-can see it in your eyes. They've become sad. Is-Is it my fault?" She put her hand on my shoulder.  
"No. Don't think it's your fault."  
"I t-treat you like shit! I treat you like I don't give a fuck what happens to you! Y-Y-Yet, you stay...l-l-like Morty." She smiled lightly.  
"I guess all three of us share something in common. Our stubbornness."  
"What's really wrong?"  
"That party made me realize how old I really am..."  
"How?" She sighed and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index fingers.  
"I was hit on so many times I can't even count. I had to turn every one of them down. I look so young, but...I'm old. I married once, then I realized he was a fucking dick and part of the Galactic Federation. I-I had to kill him, so he couldn't use me to get to you or put me in jail..." I turned so that one of my legs was completed on the mattress, as I hugged her comfortingly for the first time since I was in my thirties. When she killed her husband. Her ear was against my chest and she relaxed. My heartbeat had something to do with it. Something about knowing I was alive was what made her calm down.   
"Calm down. You're working yourself up again."  
"Thanks, Rick," she sighed, as she wrapped her arms around my midsection. I put a hand to he back of her head and said something I hadn't since I was a teenager...a young teenager.  
"...I love ya, Sis..." 

Holy shit, was she surprised. She smiled truthfully and pulled me down. She noogied me playfully and chuckled.  
"Love ya too, Squirt." I rose a brow at the really old nickname, but let it slide. I laid down on my back and she laid over my stomach...on her back. Fuck knows how that's comfortable, but it wasn't long before we were both out cold. I couldn't help but smile in my sleep, knowing she was ok. Now, I just hope her snake doesn't fucking strangle us in our sleep.


	2. Subconscious (Rick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually inspired by this pic -> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/312296555391145644/
> 
> credit where credit is due

You picked up a machine and walked down the hall. You knocked on Morty’s door. He rubbed his eyes and stared up at you.  
“I-It’s two in the morning...”  
“Sorry, Kiddo, but I need to show you something. Please get your sister and meet me in Rick’s room.” He rose a brow, but nodded.

Ten minutes later, both siblings met up with you, seeing the mechanical cube set on the bed, a keyboard coming out of the front. A pair of sensors were attached to their grandfather’s temples. You had them both sit on the floor with you, as you picked the cube up.   
“I gave him something to keep him asleep. Now. Watch this.” You presses a few buttons and a hologram came up in HD coloring.

-dream; third person POV-

Rick sat in his ship, flying to another planet.  
“Aw, j-jeeze, Rick. Are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“Y-Yeah. No pr-OOOOO-blem, M-M-Morty.” As soon as they landed, they got out and Rick put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him as thy walked. Going inside a building, Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out a mega seed. He knocked on a panel in the wall that was to the left of the desk. It opened and a hand came out, palm up. He dropped the seed into its hand and it retracted. Coming back out, it handed him a bag. Inside, he counted three vials of a blue liquid and five hundred and fifty schmeckles. Nodding, he pulled Morty back outside, just as the sound of powering up weapons reached their ears.   
“Shit. R-Run for it!” They ran around the mob, dodging blasts left and right. Just before Rick reached the ship, he heard plasma meet skin and a gargle of blood. Looking back, he found Morty stopped behind him, a hole straight through his chest. He coughed blood, before falling over. Dead before he hit the ground. Rick looked like his brain had stopped working. He picked his grandson up and ran to the ship, his body on autopilot. Laying the boy in his seat, the scientist felt all logic get flooded by anger and adrenaline. 

He turned back around and, with a war cry, he barreled into the barrage of gunfire, dodging up and down and left and right. Reaching the first one, he kneed him in the gut, making him drop the gun. Not even stopping to pick up the firearm, he wrapped his arm around the solider’s neck, twisting and breaking his neck. Running forward again, he sent a flying kick into another’s stomach. Blood flew from its mouth, before Rick grabbed its gun and shot it in the face. This continued on, getting gorier and gorier as he went. By the time he was finished, all the soldiers were dead and he was mostly drenched in blood.

Getting into the ship, he flew home and parked like normal. He got out of the driver seat and lifted Morty’s body into his arms, laying him on the table. Rick removed his lab coat and laid it over the entirety of the teen’s body. Sinking down to the floor, he felt his mask shatter and tears began streaking his face. The door opened and Summer walked in.  
“Hey. I heard you lan- Grandpa Rick?” He looked up, his voice a hoarse and sober whisper.  
“...Summer...”  
“Where’s Morty?” He tipped his head back up, looking back at the coat on the table. The girl walked forward, pulling part of the cloth down. She came face to face with her brother, dried blood beneath his nose. She covered her mouth with a hand and stumbled back, landing on her ass. Tears poured, as she looked on in shock. She turned onto her knees and broke down into her hands. A hand landed on her shoulder, as she was pulled to a blue shirt. Rick hugged his granddaughter close, as if afraid she’d disappear if he let go. 

Suddenly, there was a gunshot. Summer coughed blood into his shirt, a hole through her neck. As she fell to the side, Rick saw another him standing there, a smug smirk on his face. The only difference was that he wore a uniform similar to the ones the Citadel of Rick wore and his hair was swept to one side. Rick saw his vision flash red and then almost black once he saw the blood coming from his open door. Jerry sat at the table, his head on the surface and a bullet wound through the back of his head. An arm stuck out into the doorway, a wedding ring on it. Beth. Finally, a woman laid on the floor, the back of her skull caved in, blood and brain matter everywhere. Rage swam through his vision, as he tackled the Rick in front of him. They wrestled, getting a few punches and kicks in. Rick noticed the Citadel one had an injury on his side. Exploiting it, he dug his heel into the gouge, making him make a sound of pain. Being able to roll on top of him, Rick was able to break his neck. Getting off of him, Rick panted, curling into a ball. Horror filled his expression. His family was dead. He fumbled over himself, trying to find his portal gun. He found it. But it was damaged beyond repair. Inside his mind, Rick Sanchez started breaking down. Sleep pulled at his eyes and his head dropped to his chest.

-End dream; Reader POV-

“H-Holy shit, ______.” You stood up and hid the cube, removing the sensors from his head.   
“Morty. Summer. He’s waking up. Pretend like your shaking him awake.” They did and his eyes snapped open. He bolted upright and took deep, ragged, breaths. Once he saw the three of you, he looked like he was trying to process.  
“M-Morty?....Summer?.........______?” You put your hands on his shoulders.  
“We’re right here. Are you alright?”  
“Y-Yeah. Just...Just a nightmare.” You rose a brow.  
“Nightmare? More like night terror. You were flailing in your sleep. It was like you were fighting someone.” He got his breathing to calm down enough to talk again.  
“I-I’m fine...” You pat his shoulder.  
“Ok, but if you need to talk to someone, we’re here for you.”  
“Yeah...I know.”

Walking out of the room, you swiped up the hidden box, tucking it under your oversized night shirt. Out in the hall, you dragged both teens into your room, at the other end of the hall. You plopped down on your bed and groaned.  
“Now I feel bad for showing him that...”  
“What?”  
“The device I used lets me implant dreams into someone’s mind.”  
“Wh-Why did you show him that?! He’s probably traumatized now!” You looked up at the girl with sad eyes.  
“That’s not the first time he’s dreamed that. It’s...actually his worst fear. I just showed him an amped up version. I did this to show you both that he does care. He cares about all of you. Even your dad. Even me.”  
“B-But, he...”  
“Says that he doesn’t care. He does. He can’t not care about family. He’s had decades of hell ever since he parted from his wife. Hell, he doesn’t even know if she’s still alive! Now, promise me you’ll never let him know what happened. He’ll hate me forever if he knew.” Morty stared at you.  
“Wh-Why would you care if he did? You don’t seem t-to care what a-anyone else thinks, so...why?” You sighed and looked down, your voice just barely audible.  
“I....I love him...” Both jolted, as you brushed you lightly greying (h/c) hair from your face, your sad, (e/c) eyes flicking to the door.  
“You heard everything...didn’t you, Rick?”

The door creaked open and there stood Rick dressed in a set of light blue pjs. He stepped inside and you glanced at the teens.  
“Morty. Summer. You should get back to bed.”  
“But-“  
“I said get to bed,” The sternness in your voice made them both scuttle out into the hall. You listened for their doors as they closed. Once they did, you sighed and lifted your eyes to his before flicking them back down.   
“You hate me now...don’t you?” Rick sat next to you on your bed.  
“No.”  
“What?”  
“I-I’m a lil irritated th-th-*little burp*-that you did that, but I-I-I don’t hate you.”  
“Why?”  
“I understand wh-why ya did it and I-I kinda suspected what you d-did. Wh-When you left the room, it felt l-iiiiii-ke I had suction c-cups on my head and I felt where y-ya drugged me.”   
“Sorry-“  
“Don’t.”  
“I just made you see your family get killed and you don’t want me to be sorry?” He put his hand on your arm, as you took a breath. You continued talking, as he watched you with his deep grey blue eyes.   
“When I programmed that nightmare, I only set it for those you cherished or cared for to get killed. Why was I there?” He leaned over and pecked your forehead.  
“Be-Because I love you.” You could feel your cheeks slowly turn pink, as he guided your face to his. You both locked lips for a full ten seconds, before you needed to breathe. When he met your eyes, he laid his forehead against yours. At the exact same time, you both spoke.  
“I love you.” You both broke into quiet laughter and you felt your heart flutter.

He smiled.


	3. Remember Everything (Brother!Morty and Grandpa!Rick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Everything - Five Finger Death Punch

You stood next to your brother, as the helicopter lowered to the ground. Just as your twin and your grandfather were about to start with the piano, you stopped them.   
“_-_____?” You pulled out a guitar from behind the speaker and plugged it in. Pulling the mic stand and a stool closer, you sat down, pulling the mic closer to your mouth. You started strumming, a slow pace was set, as your family sat back and watched.

“ _Oh, dear mother, I love you  
I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough  
Dear father, forgive me  
'Cause in your eyes, I just never added up  
In my heart I know I failed you, but you left me here alone_”

-third person POV-

Rick and Morty stared at their sister/granddaughter with awe. Her eyes were closed, as she seemed to play like she had all her life.

“ _If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?  
'Cause I remember everything.  
If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?  
'Cause I remember everything._

 _Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me  
For never standing by you or being by your side  
Dear sister, please don't blame me  
I only did what I thought was truly right  
It's a long and lonely road, when you know you walk alone_”

Morty watched on, tears gathering in his eyes, as his heart called out to his twin. Rick looked to be bearing tears as well.

“ _If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?  
'Cause I remember everything.  
If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?  
'Cause I remember everything._

_ I feel like running away  
I'm still so far from home  
You say that I'll never change  
But what the fuck do you know?  
I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you in  
Please forgive me, I can't forgive you now.  
I remember everything. _

_ If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?  
'Cause I remember everything.  
If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?  
'Cause I remember everything. _

_It all went by so fast  
I still can't change the past  
I always will remember everything  
If we could start again,  
Would that have changed the end?  
We remember everything, everything._”

When the last notes of the guitar dwindled, she let out a breath and stood, giving a bow. Morty ran over and hugged her, tears streaming down his face. She pat his back, as Rick came over, settling his hand on her head. Looking up, she found a tinge of worry in his eyes. Looking back through (e/c) eyes, she told a story through them. She’d been practicing for weeks and had let a weight lift off her shoulders. The giant head had been oddly silent. The three of them looked back to see it crying big manly tears.   
“I LIKE WHAT YOU GOT! EARTH WINS!”

Earth was returned to its solar system and the planet was safe. The helicopter came back down and ______ smiled softly. She parted from their touches, starting to board the airborne vehicle. 

-Rick’s POV-

She seemed content to just sit in the chopper, silent like she was most of the time. I moved over and sat next to her. She was softly playing notes on the guitar in her lap. I reached my arm around her back and pulled her against my side. She looked up, a bit startled. Her short (h/c) hair made her look so much like her brother. I gently combed my fingers through her hair backwards and she started falling asleep. The next thing I knew, Morty sat next to me, lifting his sister’s legs across his lap. She drifted off and my grandson smiled gently at me. I nodded. We both knew that she has been through so much mental pain. She deserves a nap. 

When we got home, I lifted her into my arms, trying my hardest not to wake her up. Summer, Jerry, and Beth came into the house, but we silenced them, before they could shout. I spoke softly, feeling oddly sober, since I’d just took a drink a couple minutes ago.  
“She saved us all.”  
“What?”  
“Sh-She's the one that sang. All b-by her self. She j-just let a huge weight of her sh-shoulders. Let her sleep.” I mentally sighed. Of all the family members in this family, why did it have to be her to inherit my depression? A sweet, kind, caring, and fragile girl. Not caring that I was showing a good motion in front of my family, I leaned over the back of the couch and pecked her on the forehead. I placed my palm under the hair in her face. My voice was soft, as I looked down at her with care and worry.

“Y-You’re not the only o-one that remembers everything...”


	4. Poison (Grandpa!Rick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favorite things I've ever written for some reason

-Rick’s POV-

I watched my granddaughter put a mouthwash strip in the back of her throat and rose a brow. It was strange timing. I shrugged it off. No, not Summer. My OTHER granddaughter, ______. She’s the middle child, being a year older than Morty. Anyways, she was a bit...different than the other two. Morty was a puss 98% of the time and paranoid all the time. Summer was the typical teen with a chill attitude. But, ______...she always seemed distracted and a bit spacey. Unless you got her attention or she was focused of something, she didn’t quite looks you...more like through you. Her eyes looked glazed most of the time, like she was constantly daydreaming. I remember her being able to speak coherently, so she wasn’t on meth or crack or that shit. Maybe it was just my imagination when I heard a light dreaminess in her voice.

As of now, I head a knock on the door leading into the garage.  
“Hey, Rick.”  
“W-Wha-AAAAA-t?” I could hear ______ yawn and hiccup.  
“M-om said dinner’s ready.”  
“Kay.” I heard her footsteps fade, as she walked away. 

At dinner, she seemed a little more focused. She did hiccup a lot, though, seeing as she held her side and tried holding her breath. Feeling sympathetic, I tapped her knee with mine and she looked up. Everyone else was preoccupied, so I slipped her a vial with a viscous light red liquid inside. She rose a brow and I nodded.  
“D-Diaphragm relaxant.” She made an understanding face and downed the liquid. After a few minutes, she stopped hiccuping and gave me a thankful look, before going back to her food. She also ate a lot. That was another thing that felt off. She almost always seemed hungry. Even when she tried to hide it. I observed her a bit more from the corner of my eye, before going back to my meal.

That night, I had a strange feeling overcome me. An impulse to check on ______. At, like, one in the morning. 

I knocked on the door gently. No answer. Twisting the knob, I pushed the door open. There was a faint scent lingering in the room that I couldn’t quite discern. Looking to the bed, I found it empty. That was when I noticed the closet door slightly ajar. Moving closer, I opened it. There was smoke filling the space with a haze. Squeezed back in the corner was my granddaughter. She looked at me with glossy eyes, as she took a long hit off the bong in her hand.  
“______?”  
“Hm?”   
“H-How high are y-you?”  
“Dunno.”  
“Wh-AAAA-t are you o-on?”  
“Weed...sleep deprivation...and I think lack of oxygen...I dunno...” She sneezed and started cleaning up, stashing the bong behind a false panel in the wall, where I could see a couple bags of MJ sitting. She coughed into a small waste basket, spitting out a string of saliva and a couple pieces of weed that wasn’t crushed enough. She pushed a few boxes in front of herself and crouched behind them. After a moment, she came back into view, clothed in her pajamas. Moving past me, she opened the window and waved out as much smoke as possible. She moved to the bed and got in under the covers.

Before she fell asleep, I shook her shoulder.  
“Mh?”  
“What e-else are you on? You-You were poppin’ those mouthw-wash strips earlier. N-No one is THAT o-obsessed over fresh breath.” She pat over herself, before tossing me a small box.   
“I gotta shit ton more. You can keep it.” I opened it and saw it filled with razor thin, translucent, strips of every color known to this planet. Lifting one that was blue to the light, I could vaguely see a geometric pattern of triangles inside. I immediately recognized the drug.  
“W-Where the hell did you get Zacornian LSD?!” She shuffled under the bed a moment, before pulling something out and handing it to me. It was a portal gun. I reached into my coat...and felt my own.   
“How? I only made one.” She giggled highly, as she quietly singsonged.  
“Someone had to get your brains.” When I looked at the gun again, I noticed the little differences. Instead of green portal fluid for a power source, there was blue flecked with black. I rose my brow.  
“How’d you make this?”  
“Science!” I had to crack up at that.  
“G-Good one. But seriously...”  
“Analyzed the fluid in your gun and broke it down to basic elements. Dija know crystallized hydrogen makes it work smoother and makes the charge last twice as long?” I stared at her again.  
“How o-often are you high?” She rose a brow.  
“I think you mean how often am I not high. And the answer is rarely.” My eyes widened.  
“A-Are you shitting me?! Three s-strips of this crap and I-I’m blackout high. You’ve been on t-this for fuck knows how long and you’re functioning at a good 80% most of the time!” She garbled out a response.  
“Been on it for just over a year...got heavier into it when ya turned yourself in...I’m gonna sleep now.” She fell back to her pillow, out like a light.

I looked back to the tin in my hands and felt a grin crack across my face. I put one piece on my tongue and my world exploded into color. I giggled giddily, as I made my way to my room, leaving _______’s portal gun with her. It was her invention, who was I to take it?

-Morning-

I held my head, as I opened my eyes. I was laying short ways across my bed and FUCK did it hurt. I groaned and sat on the edge, holding my stomach. I head a knock and groaned.  
“Y-Yeah?” The door creeped open quietly and revealed _______. She stared at me with empty eyes.   
“Was...last night real?”  
“I-If ya me-mean me fining our about your addiction to weed a-and Zacornian LSD, then yeah.”   
“Oh...Yeah. So...”  
“I-I won’t tell your parents. I-I-I mean what kinda hypocr-AAAA-te would I be if I-I told ya to stop?” She gave me a small flash of a smile.  
“Thanks. Oh, that’s right. Looks like your coming down hard. Take this.” I took the blue and green pill from her hand.  
“What-What is it?”  
“Pain killers...amped up like fifty times. Made it by splicing pain killing chemicals with Dalopian sun daisy pollen. Works like a dream when I crash hard.” I stared at her a moment, before glancing to my flask. She smirked.  
“Upside, other that lightning quick response, is that you can take it with alcohol. Downside, it makes you really hungry.” I did the first thing my crashing body told me to. I hugged her.  
“Thanks.” She went stiff until I let her go.  
“Eh. No problem.” I chuckled at her.  
“High?”  
“Yup.”  
“Weed, LSD, or both.” She flashed me a peace sign.  
“Both bitches!” I snorted, caught off guard. Man, this girl would be so much fun to party with!

-months later-

I went to knock on ______’s door to see if she had any more of that LSD I could have. There wasn’t a response and I opened the door, heading for her closet. Smoke filled the air, but that wasn’t the only scent I smelled. Something coppery with a slight tang of iron invaded my nostrils. I knew what it was right away. Blood. Focusing through the haze, I found ______ sitting there, obviously high as fuck. There was a whiskey bottle next to her and her bong was in front of her. But, what she was doing made my blood go frigid and my heart feel like it stopped. She had her arm out and a razor in her other hand. She didn’t seem to notice me, as she drug the sharp blade across her wrist. A stream of blood joined the others, dripping into the dark carpeting. As soon as I felt reality sucker punch me in the dick, I lashed out, knocking the blood soaked razor from her hand and opened the closet all the way. I pushed the, luckily closed, bottles out of the way and picked ______ up off the floor. I set her on the edge of her bed and began cleaning her arm, coming to see the sea of scars, both old and new.  
“Wh-Why?” She looked at me with eyes completely void of emotion. They were slightly glazed over, giving me a haunting feeling.  
“Why I cut or why I get high? Cause they’re pretty much the same thing. To forget.”  
“Forget what?” She blinked and rose her uninjured arm up, rubbing at the tears coming to her eyes.  
“At first...high school drama. Then, the killings we did on adventures. Now...both of those and to forget my parents’ crumbling marriage and to forget how much of a fuck up I am...” At that last thing, as soon as I finished, I grabbed her by the shoulders.  
“D-Do-OOOOO-n’t ever fucking say that again. Y-You are not, h-have never been, a-a-and never will be a fuck up.” Her eyes didn’t change, but her voice went soft  
“...I could never do much right...I fuck up my grades, ‘cause I’m always too high to go to class. I’ve pushed my family away and for what? To get fucking high! I can never be like other girls. Having so much fucking blood on my hands it makes Charles Manson look like a kid who got into the red finger paint!” By the end, her voice was scratchy and hoarse. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her to my chest.  
“No. T-There’s science. You’ve always a-a-aced that. And math. How e-else could you recreate my p-p-ooo-rtal gun? Or made any of the l-little things I’ve seen you t-iiiii-nkering with? Sure y-you’ve pushed away your parents, b-but not Morty or m-m-me. And of course y-you’re not like other girls! Wh-What other girl, besides Summer, can say that they f-flew a spaceship while also being high as fuck and blasting some alien f-f-fuckers to bits? And of course you have blood on your h-hands, but so do S-Summer, M-M-Morty, and me! Me most of all! I have the blood of t-tens of universes staining my hands! You’re still my granddaughter and y-you b-better remember that I-I-I care. Your brother and sister care. You mom and idiotic father care. D-Don’t do this to yourself, please. It may be hurting you, b-but if the rest of the family found out, i-it would tear them apart. I’m s-still trying to wrap my head around it. I-In the back of my mind, I-I’m hoping that this is some fucked up nightmare o-or some shit!-“ Suddenly, I was cut off of my ramblings, by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist in an iron grip. Her voice came out very quiet and, surprisingly, sober.  
“Th-Thank you...” I pulled her face back and found it red, her eyes puffy and glossy. With tears instead of drugs.  
“A-Are you sober?” She nodded and buried her head into my shirt.  
“I never wanted anyone to *hic* find out. No one should have to share my pain. No *hic* No one should have to go through what I am...a-and, yet, I see it everywhere. You. Mom. Hell, even in Morty sometimes. I-I just feel helpless. I *hic* just want to be able to take all that pain away and into myself, b-but I can’t! The only escape for me were drugs and alcohol. The first time you found me, it was one of my better days, where all I wanted to do was get high enough to see stars. Today...I heard Mom and Dad fighting again. It...it was so painful. I-I needed a release...somehow.” I felt a crack develop on my, mostly, iced over heart. 

Suddenly, the door opened a bit and two figures slipped in behind her. She jolted, but relaxed a bit once she realized it was her siblings. Summer was crying into her hair, while Morty shook, holding in his tears, arms wrapped around her waist. She let go of me and held her younger brother in her lap. She gave him a sad look through her eyes, which portrayed a universal, silent, thought. ‘It’s ok to cry.’ The dam broke and he curled up against her stomach, quivering in shuddering, held back sobs. Then, ______ was lifted into Summer’s lap with Morty in her own. I felt some compulsion shoot through me. Let’s finish the nesting doll-esque moment. I lifted them all into my lap and wrapped my arms around my three grandchildren. Just realizing how much they clung to each other emotionally and how much they seemed to have bonds that were so much deeper than any siblings I’d ever seen. It was almost like they could feel each others’ pain. I held them close. My family. My crazy, wack job of a family. Sometime through the silence, all four of us fell asleep, drifting into nothingness.

The next morning, Beth found us all together. She shook my shoulder and I woke, shaking Summer and it went down the chain like that. Luckily, it was a weekend, so the kids could take as long as they wanted waking up. When their mother asked what had happened, we all spun a little white lie, saying that both ______ and Morty had a nightmare. Morty went to ______ and Both went to Summer. I said that the reason I was there was, because I wanted to go on an adventure and found them all crying. I left it at that. It was for her and Jerry’s own goods. If they knew what was going on in the minds of their children, no one would be able to stop the guilt train railroading them both. It would drive my daughter further into the alcohol cabinet and who knew what Jerry would do. All three kids stayed pretty close to one another and ______ stayed away from the drugs in her closet. I could finally see what she was like sober. Quiet. Tired. Droopy eyed at times. Smart as hell. Kind. Loving. Patient. And many other things she shared with her siblings and mother. I also recognized the sharp wit she got from me, along with my unbalanced nature. She also had a habit of closing her eyes when she smiled around her parents. Most likely to keep them from noticing that it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

That night, I watched both girls put Morty to bed, pulling his covers up to his chin. _______ smiled gently and pecked his forehead, as he shuffled a bit in his sleep. Then, Summer tucked her sister into bed, doing the same for her. _______ gave her a warm, yet a tad bit sad, smile, as she drifted to sleep. Summer left the room and got into her own bed, falling asleep almost instantly. I felt my grandfatherly instinct take over and went to each grandchild’s room, pecking each of their foreheads. As I left for my garage, I took out my flask. Before I took a swig, I stopped myself. It was full. I hadn’t taken a drink all day. Not. One. Sip. I smiled faintly and tucked the flask away. Just this one night I could go without it.

We had all picked our poisons, but found that, instead of killing ourselves, they were killing others. 

Poison for an antidote...

How...cheesily poetic.


	5. A Simpler Time(Dad!Simple!Rick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is male

A face peered at Rick through the glass, eyes saddened. The other Ricks looked at him and then to each other. They sighed and one nodded. They opened the door and a hand landed on the shoulder of only other different person there.  
“Go, ______.”  
“What?”  
“He’s your father. You deserve this much.” ______ stepped through the door, showing a man in his mid-thirties with short, slightly spiky, (h/c) hair. (E/c) eyes stared sadly at the man hooked up to wires, as he came closer. He knelt in front of Rick, placing his hands on his father’s. His voice was so soft.  
“I know you can’t hear me, Dad. I just...hoped you’d see how far I've come. I...followed in your footsteps and became a scientist. Now I-I work for this company, but it’s just so hard seeing you like this...” 

A memory of ______ as a baby crossed the viewing screen. The man’s baby self squeezed Rick’s finger and giggled. In the real world, Rick’s hand tightened slightly around his son’s. The (h/c) man felt a tiny smile twitch at the corners of his lips. He’s still responsive to the outside world to an extent. _______ watched another clip of himself as a toddler.  
“I was such a manipulative little shit, wasn’t I?” Another memory had him sitting next to a blonde girl, their mom putting a tiara on Beth and a crown on his. Beth pointed to it and asked why she couldn’t have that crown. _______ took it off and put it over the tiara on his sister’s head. She looked surprised, but when she asked, he said that he didn’t want to be king if she was sad. She beamed at him and told him he was the best big twin brother ever. They were six.

______ smiled at that.  
“Heh. Would ya look at that...” The next one was a bit darker. Rick was calling into the forest at night. A little, nine year old, _____ ran up to him, getting a big hug and a weak lecture that was thrown away in favor of tears of relief. In the real world, Rick’s arms lashed out and wrapped around the man’s legs, holding him close. His son was surprised, but relaxed and wrapped one arm around the back of his father’s head, the other settled on top, gently brushing through his grey-blue hair. A wet spot began to form on the stomach area of ______’s shirt, making the man smile softly, while brushing his fingers under Rick’s eyes.  
“Don’t cry. I’m right here.” Then, he heard something he hadn’t since he was young.  
“I love you, ______.” The man pat his father’s head, before peeling his hands from him and walking towards the door again. Right before he stepped through, though, he looked back with a faint smile crossing his features.

“I love you too, Dad.”


	6. Play Date (Rick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play Date - Melanie Martinez

-Rick’s POV-

I screwed a nut into place on my current invention and took a sip from my flask. That was when I heard humming. I looked up to where my friend, _____, sat working on her own shit. She was facing me and had her headphones in her ears. She was tinkering with an armblade she made. I took these seconds to have a mini flashback. It was to when we met. Literal, fucking, kindergarten. We were both bored, being the smartest fuckers in that room, including the teacher. I remembered how we both ended up scribbling out formulas in crayon, before noticing that we were doing the same thing and decided to compare. I chuckled mentally. I was working on uses for the copper in my pants button and she was working on the ways the plastic in her bracelet could be turned into other shapes without losing its mass and even had the equations shifting into the fourth dimension. From that day, I knew we'd be the best of friends, even if those kinds of connections could be dangerous. I shook my head to come back to reality. That was when I noticed her starting to sing.

“ _You call me on the telephone, you feel so far away  
You tell me to come over, there's some games you wanna play  
I'm walking to your house, nobody's home  
Just me and you and you and me alone_

 _We're just playing hide and seek  
It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you  
I don't want to play no games  
I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you_”

She ran her hand through her gray hair, fingers brushing the aging lines in her brow, as she pressed the leather sheet on her table. She cut it to the right size, not missing a beat.

“ _I don't give a fuck about you anyways  
Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?  
You never share your toys or communicate  
I guess I'm just a play date to you_

_Wake up in your bedroom and there's nothing left to say  
When I try to talk you're always playing board games  
I wish I had monopoly over your mind  
I wish I didn't care all the time_

_We're just playing hide and seek  
It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you  
I don't wanna play no games  
I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you_” 

I had to admit that it was fucking catchy. But something in her stance bothered me. It sounds like she was so sincere.

“ _I don't give a fuck about you anyways  
Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?  
You never share your toys or communicate  
I guess I'm just a play date to you_

_Ring around the rosy  
I never know, I never know what you need  
Ring around the rosy, I wanna give you, wanna give you  
What you need_

_I don't give a fuck about you anyways  
Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?  
You never share your toys or communicate  
I guess I'm just a play date to you_”

She let out a silent sigh. One I could only see in her shoulders. She finished shaping and riveting the leather into an armband, attaching the blade to it so that it would flick out with an arm movement. _____, then, took her goggles off and sat back in her seat, placing her arms on the table and resting her head on them. Her right index finger played with a spare rivet on the table’s surface, her expression a bit sad.

“ _You know I give a fuck about you everyday  
Guess it's time that I tell you the truth  
If I share my toys, will you let me stay?  
Don't wanna leave this play date with you_”

She glanced up, meeting my eyes. Her mouth snapped shut, audibly, her expression portraying what she wanted to say. Sorry. I only tipped my head slightly, a little worry worming into my face. Her eyes widened a quarter of a fraction, before she looked away and down. I stood up, as soon as the answer gut rammed me. The shock showed on my face, as she took her earbuds out.   
“H-How long?” Even with the whisper my voice morphed into, she knew exactly what I was asking. She gave a mirthless laugh.  
“You wouldn't believe me.”  
“F-Fuckin’ try me.”  
“Six decades.” Everything screeched to a halt...and crashed.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?! A-And I never n-n-noticed?!” She shook her head.  
“You...were busy with school and then you go married and had a daughter. I...kept to myself the time we both were gone. I only contacted you when it was absolutely necessary. I...I tried to forget. Tried...to live by your reasoning. ‘Love is just a chemical reaction.’ But, I failed.” I was having a crisis. She's loved me since BEFORE the band AND my wife! Why did I not see it?! She's loved me since we were TEN! That was when I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched. When did she get up and walk over here?   
“Rick. I kept this from you. Don't beat yourself up over it. You know I'm called the Queen of Stoic for a reason.”  
“B-But st-IIIIII-ll! Sixty, fucking, years!”   
“And almost twenty years with limited contact, remember?”   
“That's still forty years…” She shook her head and sighed, turning to leave. I couldn't just let her, after she'd just fucked up my mental processes for the first time in...shit, I don't know!

The next thing I knew, I had grabbed her by the upper arms and had locked my lips with hers. She stiffened in complete surprise. I could tell by the way her heart had spiked through her lips. After a couple seconds, she relaxed and reached up. Her hands rested on the sides of my head, just above my ears and gripped at my hair firmly. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel her blush. It was fucking warm. 

Suddenly, the door opened and we broke apart pink in the ears, with identical ‘the fuck you looking at?’ faces turned to the intruders. Three bodies stood there, staring at us. My daughter and grandchildren. They all stared at us and, at the same time, yelled, exasperatedly.

“IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME!”


End file.
